memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Federalist/Scars
"It's been years since our last encounter with the Borg. How many ships are we detecting?" Admiral Edinger Deet inquired. "We're seeing one massive ship on long range sensors- unlike anything we've ever seen from them. We believe it is a Borg Unimatrix ship." Admiral Kathryn Janeway informed the veteran officer. "Our goal is to destroy it at any cost- or at least prevent its incursion toward Federation space. It's been 17 years since Voyager brought home a lot of information to use against them. Let's just hope we've spent our time wisely." "Starfleet never should've dismantled the Borg Task Force! We might be flying right into our demise." The grizzled old doctor insisted. "You're probably right, Edinger. There is no room to negotiate when it comes to the Borg. I once made the mistake of thinking I could reason with them. If it wasn't for my first officer reminding me that the Borg were like a scorpion, unworthy of trust, we would've been assimilated. When Starfleet dismantled the Borg Task Force, it was an action of compromise in the face of the greatest threat to the galaxy. We can't compromise when it comes to the Borg. And that means we need to call on some of our best officers to run some very difficult missions. That's what we need you to do here." "What else is new?" Deet scoffed. "The fun missions always fall on me." "We want you to board the Unimatrix Vessel. Your expertise in field medicine makes you the perfect candidate to beam aboard, lead an assault toward the vessel's bio-neural vinculum, and infect the vessel with a neurolytic agent that will disable its systems. If all goes well, they'll be able to beam you out when their system's go offline, as a full scale assault is waged on the vessel." "We'd better get to work, Admiral." Deet left Janeway's office with a nervous confidence. He knew what had to be done. --- Aboard his old ship, the U.S.S. Sunnyvale, Admiral Edinger Deet assembled his former crew in the observation lounge. "Captain Tala, you were my right hand through thick and thin. But this is your ship now, and I want you on the bridge. Coordinate with the armada, I'd like the Sunnyvale to be in charge of tracking our movements through the Borg vessel and beaming us out when the virus has been planted. Chief Engineer Rahal, Lieutenant Mach'lod, I'd like you to accompany me to the Borg vessel. I'll need a good engineer and someone with significant Tactical experience. I won't lie. This is a long shot mission, but you're the finest crew I've ever served with. If anyone has a chance, it's us." "Admiral, we'll take care of this. There's too much riding on this mission for us to worry about fear." The optimistic young Engineer Rahal responded. "Nikki is right. We will take care of this." The Admiral rallied his troops. The senior officers stepped onto the bridge, the Andorian Captain Tala took her seat in the big chair. For a moment, Admiral Deet felt a little jealous. "Hail Captain Park of the U.S.S. Ra-ghoratreii" "Three minutes until we're in range, Admiral; I'll be in command of the armada. We'll draw fire from the Sunnyvale as long as possible." Park informed. "Good hunting!" "To you as well, old friend." Edinger responded. "We all know what we need to do!" --- The boarding party met in transporter room 3. Edinger handed each member a modified rifle and sidearm. "These weapons have been refitted to fight the Borg. You will need to remodulate after every shot, but so long as you do, they will not be able to adapt. Don't open fire unless you absolutely need to, they'll ignore us 'til we're a threat. We need to act quickly, every moment we waste is a moment that the Borg can open fire on the Armada. Let's get this done." The away team stepped on to the transporter pad, disappearing into the sparkling blue, only to reemerge in the dungeounous corridors of creepy a Borg vessel. The human engineer opened her tricorder scanning the area, "The vinculum is this way. We need to hurry." Rahal reported. She had never faced an away mission like this, though she showed poise and professionalism throughout. The away team passed several Borg along the way, none of whom acknowledged their presence. The vessel shook violently, making obvious the combat that it was engaged in. Sparks flew from conduits and gasses filled corridors along the way. But through the chaos, it all felt eerily calm to the away team. To be so close to such a dangerous adversary, without being acknowledged, was jarring. They came to a junction, "The vinculum chamber should be just through this corridor." Rahal informed the Admiral. They turned the corner, only to come face to face with four alert drones awaiting them. They opened fire, disabling the imposing drones. "They're engaged! We need to work quickly!" the Klingon security officer alerted. The crew ran to the central vinculum, where Admiral Deet opened his medical kit. He ran a few scans on the bio neural circuitry as a firefight broke out between his team and the now imposing Borg. He injected a bio-neural conduit with a neurolytic agent- unsure this would be 'the one'. The reaction was immediate, as several systems began to enter flux. The damage wasn't total, but the affect was noticeable. Captain Tala hailed him. "Admiral we're sustaining heavy losses, but the Borg have suddenly disengaged. It appears they're retreating. We need to get you out now, before they go to transwarp!!" "I think they're on to our plan, cutting their losses. If they're retreating, we can't be aboard as they open a transwarp stream." he informed his team in a panic. He tapped his badge "Beam us out now!!" a bright light flooded over his vision. Admiral Deet found himself on the transporter pad of the Sunnyvale. He looked to his left and saw Lieutenant Mach'lod. And on his right, an empty pad. "Where's Rahal?! Get a lock on her NOW!" He demanded. The transporter officer banged on his console with all his vigor to find her pattern. It was too late. The target was just gone. Captain Tala entered the transporter room, a somber look. "I'm sorry, Admiral. The vessel went transwarp just as we beamed you out. We were lucky to save any of you." Deet threw his medkit against the floor with all of his strength, its latch broke sending his tools scattering across the room. He knew what had been gained, but the cost was hard to bear. --- 14 years later, Captain Aznia Deet sat at Quark's Bar on Deep Space Nine. The Federalist was docked at the iconic space station for minor repairs and supplies. The Captain used the off time to enjoy some of the station's amenities. "...so that's when I said 'Transporter? I hardly know 'er?'!" The Captain delivered a punch line. Morn let out a hearty belly laugh. "Conversations with you are always so enjoyable, old friend." The Lurian responded only by raising his drink with a gracious smile. The Federalist's Chief Engineer approached the Captain. "Captain, the ship should be ready for departure within the hour." the liberated Borg officer informed. "Morn, I'd like you to meet my Chief Engineer, this is Lieutenant Commander First of Eight." The Captain introduced. They briefly shook hands. The former human officer was polite enough, but was really more interested in business. She was much less lighthearted than her former human counterpart. Her skin was left slightly more pale then it had once been, and her artificially stimulated hair follicles carried a darker color than they used to. Minor bits of Borg technology remained apparent around her body. Her new ocular implants certainly looked much more human than the Borg eyepiece she'd been installed with- but she just wasn't the bright eyed, enthusiastic, optimist that she was before spending nine years as a drone. Taking her leave of the Lurian, the Captain added "It's been nice to catch up with you Morn." She walked out onto the promenade with her Engineer. "Are you enjoying shore leave on DS9?" "I paid a visit to cousin who's stationed here. It was an... unsettling experience." she struggled against the Borg within her putting road blocks between her and her humanity. "Thank you, Captain, for encouraging me to get back in touch with my humanity, but I've been trying to put the past behind me. Getting back aboard a starship certainly helps, but I'm just not the same person I was." "If it helps, Nikki. I think I know how that feels." The Captain was sympathetic. "I didn't go through what you did, but I'm certainly not the same person that I was then, either." "Well, Edinger," she sarcastically quipped, "it is... nice to know that I'm not alone." a look of sincerity coming over her face. "Hey cousin!" Captain Kurland awkwardly approached, "Do you mind if I have a word with Captain Deet?" "Of course, Captain." First of Eight began to turn away, she turned back briefly "It has been... nice to see you James." the usually stoic Borg forced a polite smile before stepping into a nearby turbolift. "Lower Docking Pylon A." she ordered as the doors slid shut. "As kids, Nikki and I used to go fishing in the Curtis Creek holodeck program whenever she'd visit. I'm glad we have her back." the station Commander reminisced. "...Oh, Captain," he snapped back to duty "I've received a communique from a Starfleet admiral on a top-secret diplomatic mission to the Gamma Quadrant. He's requesting to speak with you in person about a high priority mission. He's ordered you to take the Federalist through the wormhole to meet with him." "Any idea what this is about?" Captain Deet inquired. "The Federation has been in constant negotiation with the Dominion since the 'Second Wave' incident earlier this year. We've already delivered some equipment to your ship that our dominion envoys are typically equipped with. We'll upload the coordinates to your ship. Your orders are to meet the Admiral in 4 hours. I'm afraid I haven't got much more than that." "Well, I'd better get a move on." Capitan Deet acknowledged. The Federalist undocked from Deep Space Nine, setting an immediate course to the wormhole. The crew followed the uploaded rendezvous coordinates to an area of empty space in the Gamma quadrant. "We're being approached by a Jem' Hadar Assault Cruiser." Lieutenant Quallo informed the Captain. "Should I raise shields." "Only at the first sign of aggression Mr. Quallo." she responded. "They're hailing us." the Ferengi tactical officer reported. "Open a channel." she ordered. An older human male appeared, his facial tattoo staring back across the viewer. "Admiral Chakotay. I'm surprised to see you!" The Captain's tension decreased. "It's nice to see you, Captain. I've got an interesting mission for you. Permission to come aboard with one of my aides?" The Admiral playfully requested. "I have to admit this is an unusual place to find you. I'm sure you'd understand if I ask for a blood test when you come aboard." The Captain imposed. Chakotay smiled. "I expect nothing less." "Then, I'll meet you in the transporter room." the Captain answered before closing the channel. She tapped her commbadge "Mr. Span, meet me in the transporter room." There was an unusual pause. "Yes captain, my apologies. Starfleet has supplied me with several blood test kits for the entire crew, and I... have my hands full unpacking them. I will report the transporter room immediately." "Bring six of those kits with you." she answered. Commander Span met Captain Deet in the corridor outside the Transporter Room. Saurian Lieutenant Dewoh accompanied the Captain, wearing his sidearm. They walked into the transporter room already occupied by the Bajoran Transporter Officer, Ensign Keesa. "Ensign Keesa, energize." The Captain ordered. Admiral Chakotay appeared before them, alongside a younger human Commander. "Captain, nice to see you again!" he gleamed. "This is my assistant, Commander Luther Harewood." "Welcome aboard Admiral, Commander." The Captain smiled acknowledging each of them. "I think we should just get this out of the way right now." She gestured to the blood test kits that Commander Span held. Commander Span started with Admiral Chakotay. The human blood sample remained red after being removed from the Admiral. Span set the sample in his bag. The next was Captain Deet, her Trill sample also remained red after being handed to Ensign Keesa. Ensign Keesa's Bajoran blood showed bright red as well after being handed to Lieutenant Dewoh. Lieutenant Dewoh's bright magenta Saurian blood remained unchanged after being handed to Commander Harewood. He then took a red sample from Commander Harewood handing it to Captain Deet to verify it's authenticity. Finally, Span drew his own blood which appeared dark Vulcan green. He handed the result to Admiral Chakotay for his verification. It remained dark green throughout. The admiral placed it back in Span's bag. "Now that we are all who we say we are, how about we talk one on one?" Admiral Chakotay suggested. Captain Deet escorted Admiral Chakotay to her ready room. "Captain, we've been negotiating a long term treaty with the Dominion. I've been working with delegates from the Changeling species, and they've got some concerns that we need to address. One of the biggest terms of an alliance with the Dominion is a unified task force against the Borg. The first skirmishes between the Borg and Dominion have begun along the Delta Quadrant/Gamma Quadrant border. If they are to sign a long term treaty with the Federation, they want to use our knowledge to help defeat the Borg once and for all." "What do they have in mind?" The captain asked. "Several years ago, one of your crew was left behind on a Borg vessel during a mission to inject a Borg Vinculum with a neurolytic agent." Commander Harewood dredged up the painful memory. "The Dominion's Vorta bio-engineers believe they have engineered a neurolytic agent that can destroy the collective consciousness once and for all. It is designed to break to communication ports along the Borg technological network. Rather than attacking the organic components of the collective, it will break down their interlink technology. Theoretically, within moments of assimilation, every drone in the collective would be severed from the hive mind, and forced to function as an individual." "This sounds ideal, but how do we help?" The Captain asked the Commander. "Because this agent only attacks and spreads throughout Borg technology, it must be carried into the collective by someone who is already implanted with Borg technology. We need your Chief Engineer to be assimilated again- temporarily." "We will be able to retrieve her?" The Captain demanded assuredness, unsettled by what they're asking. "If the agent works properly, the network will break down the moment she is pulled into it. She should maintain her individuality all along." Commander Harewood insisted. "We can beam her out as the other drones 'wake up'. We just need to time our moves carefully." "But it's not without it's danger," Admiral Chakotay added with honesty. "We call on Starfleet officers to make these sacrifices all the time. I hate the notion of putting someone who's been through assimilation, through that process again; but as Commanding officers, we must constantly put your crew at risk... We should bring Lieutenant Commander Rahal in on this plan right now." "First of Eight" The Captain corrected. "Her name is now First of Eight." Lieutenant Commander First of Eight was summoned to the ready room. "Is there something I can do for you Captain?" "Yes, I'd like you to meet Admiral Chakotay and Commander Harewood, they have a proposal for you. "We have a mission that can deal a crippling blow to the Borg." Admiral Chakotay started. First of Eight responded anxiously- cutting off the explanation with a rare sense of revenge in her voice, "What can I do to help." The officers hashed out the details of the plan. The Federalist was to escort Admiral Chakotay's Jem' Hadar ship through the wormhole, and to the Gamma Orionis transwarp conduit. There they would engage a Borg vessel and send First of Eight in a shuttle, through the Borg shields, to beam aboard and be assimilated. Once the agent is transmitted throughout the collective, the Borg shields sill fall, and First of Eight would be beamed back to the retreating Federalist. It all felt too perfect to Aznia. The meeting ended, and preparations began. Aznia walked to Sick Bay to meet her first officer and doctor "Mr. Span, have you been provided with samples of the Admiral's neurolytic agent?" He answered, "Yes, Captain. It's quite impressive bio-engineering. It has no effect on biological cells, but it is devastating to specific technologies. This agent will disrupt any communication interlink each drone's technological components. It's also extremely infective. The moment this is released into the collective, it will spread almost instantaneously throughout, disconnecting millions of drones from the hive." "So you think this is something that First of Eight should do?" The captain asked. The Vulcan doctor responded coldly, "It is a logical course of action." "Thank you Mr. Span." She walked out of sick bay, not feeling quite right about this plan. --- The next morning, the Federalist arrived in Gamma Orionis, and flew within sensor range of a Borg cube. Aznia walked to Shuttlebay 1, where First of Eight was working with Commander Harewood and Admiral Chakotay to equip her shuttle. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this plan?" The Captain asked, concerned. "Yes, ma'am. I'm willing to take a risk to liberate all the Borg." She was confident in the plan. Admiral Chakotay entered the conversation "Captain, your Chief Engineer is a fine officer. I've commanded some fine officers in the face of the Borg, and she's along with the bravest of them." Commander Span entered the Shuttlebay holding a hypospray. "It's ready, Admiral." First of Eight walked toward the Doctor bending her head away as to expose her neck to the hypospray. "Go ahead." Span injected the agent. "You may pick up static on any remnant transceivers in your Borg technology, but it will subside." "Captain, wish me luck." First of Eight turned to her Commanding Officer before boarding Shuttlecraft Daytona. "...and Godspeed." The Captain added softly. The shuttlebay doors opened, First of Eight left the ship to fly in range of a nearby cube. The deed was done, but the Captain still did not feel right about this situation. "How confident are you in the loyalty of our newfound Dominion allies?" the Captain inquired to the Admiral. Chakotay responded "The Dominion lost their first offensive war against the Federation over 40 years ago. Now, they're in danger of losing their first defensive war, with the threat of the Borg. They've showed me some of their long term projections in regards to the galactic balance, and let me tell you, they don't look good. They don't look good for the Dominion... or the Federation." The Captain rebut, "Projections didn't look good for the Federation during the Dominion war either. History has a way of working itself out, and the Dominion doesn't have a history of trustworthiness." "I'm reminded of a disagreement I once had with another Starfleet captain. She feared an alliance with the Borg against the Undine- but I convinced her that we need to focus on the greatest threat to our long term survival." The Admiral shared a familiar story. Captain Deet raised an eyebrow. "Of course, Admiral." she cautiously took her leave of the Cargo Bay. She knew this story wasn't right. Her previous host had heard Janeway describe the story differently years earlier. She rushed to the Transporter room where she met Ensign Keesa, "Do you remember those blood tests yesterday when we beamed the Admiral aboard?" "Of course, sir." The alert ensign responded. "Who did Admiral Chakotay hand his to?" She probed. "To Commander Span." she answered, confused. "And Span?" "He handed his... I think to Admiral Chakotay." the transporter officer responded. "And I had Commander Harewood's..." Aznia murmured to herself. "Computer, locate Admiral Chakotay and Commander Span." "Admiral Chakotay and Commander Span are both in on Deck 6, corridor section 32." "They just left the shuttlebay together." Aznia put together the situation, "Computer erect a full level 12 force field around that section. Seal all walls and floors." she added "Security, send a team to Deck 6, corridor section 32. Two changelings will be contained within the force field. Keep and eye on them!" Lieutenant Dewoh eagerly responded, "You can count on security to make it so!" Aznia hailed hailed Quallo on the bridge and ordered him to bring the Federalist to intercept First of Eight's shuttle. The Ship shook violently as Aznia approached the bridge herself. She entered the command center of the Federalist. "Status?" "The Jem' Hadar ship are targeting our engines, Captain!" Quallo informed. Aznia responded "Do we still have some Surplus Deuterium from the Alhena station we passed last month?" "Yes ma'am, I'll get it loaded up!" Quallo knew what to do. The already quick Federalist enjoyed am extra burst of speed to outrun the Dominion Polaron weapons, and earn some distance from their weapon's range. "We're in transporter range of the shuttle." Lieutenant Atom informed. Aznia was relived to get her back aboard, "Beam her to sickbay. Tell Lieutenant Bluno to see what he can do about the Neurolytic Agent." She left the bridge to interrogate the changelings. Within the force field on Deck 6, Corridor Section 32, she found two changelings, who'd now reverted to more traditional changeling appearances. "What have you done with the real Commander Span and Admiral Chakotay?" "They're being held aboard our ship. Let us hail them, and we will arrange their return." The changelings had accepted the failure of their plan. "Computer, unlock the comm panel at station 32-omega." Aznia ordered, as a communications panel came online within the force field. "Use that to call you ship." The changelings arranged for a personnel exchange as soon as they were within range. Aznia ran to sickbay to find her ship's Pakled assistant doctor examining First of Eight. "I had to sedate her, but the transporter filters can get the agent out. Bio-filters can screen it before it metabolizes." The Pakled Dr. Bluno stated matter of factly, as Pakleds often do. "It would've metabolized within minutes, and killed her- and any other Borgs. The sedation slowed it all down so I could get it out. She's better now." The door slid open. Commander Harewood stepped through with a phaser. "Hand her over, Captain. We're going to get this thing back on track. Section 31 and the Dominion have a plan that needs to be carried out." "And by doing so, you'd murder an innocent officer?" Aznia responded indignantly. "The Borg are the greatest threat to the Federation, Captain! What is one life compared to the billion that would be killed??" Harewood pleaded, not wanting to shoot Captain Deet. "What is one life, Commander? One life is an individual- not a collective." The Captain argued for her incapacitated officer. "I'm not willing to let you turn us into a collective to defeat one." Commander Span walked through the door directly behind Harewood. Upon seeing his Captain at gunpoint, he immediately engaged a Vulcan Nerve Pinch, rendering the Section 31 agent inert. "Captain, I suggest we return to Federation Space immediately. The Admiral and myself are back aboard, and the changelings have been returned to the Jem' Hadar." "Deet to bridge, get us back to Federation space as fast as you can." --- Safely back within the borders of Federation space, Aznia walked into engineering. "How are you feeling, First?" The Borg officer looked somewhat annoyed. "I am... satisfactory." "I'm not just talking about your physical health." The Captain caringly suggested. "You had an opportunity to destroy the Borg, and you stopped on my behalf. I would've carried through with the plan either way." The angry officer insisted. A look of sadness came across the Captain's face, "We were lied to. Let's say we do stop the Borg. That leaves us with a newly empowered Dominion threat just through the wormhole. If they couldn't get this plan approved through honest negotiation, and without the aid of Section 31- not to mention the deceptive imitation of one of Starfleet's most trusted Admirals; what makes you think their motives were worthy?" "Motives against the Borg are always worthy." The injured officer responded assuredly. The Captain answered "Ends don't always justify means, First. I did what I thought was right. I protected your right to individuality the best I could. I refuse to treat you as a mere drone, who's right of wellbeing ends where the interests of the collective begin. I'm sorry if you think I did otherwise, but I do not regret my decision." The Captain turned to leave engineering, as First of Eight's expression turned from frustration to melancholy. "Captain," she stopped her commanding officer. "Would you like to go fishing on the holodeck?" "The Curtis Creek Program?" Captain Deet smiled.